halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo PC
Halo PC refers to the version of Halo: Combat Evolved built for home computers including both the PC and Mac platforms. Halo: Combat Evolved was originally planned be made for the Mac platform. Bungie changed platforms to the upcoming Xbox after being bought by Microsoft. Then, on September 30, 2003, Gearbox Software packaged Halo for the PC and added a few extra features, too. (It should be noted, however, that in the process of developing the port, the ability to play co-op in multi player mode was lost entirely.) Later, a Mac version of Halo was made, Halo Mac. Halo PC contained several new features that the Xbox version of Halo lacked, namely the ability to play the game in Safe Mode however Safe Mode was not necessary for the Xbox version because the Xbox has a standard graphics card and does not slow down. Also, Halo PC came with six all new multiplayer maps. The game was also outfitted with an online multi player mode, and a year later with the stand alone custom edition for modding, with downloadable maps from many internet websites. The resolution of the game is also better than the Xbox version depending on how good your graphics card is. Usually a good enough graphics cards will cost a lot more than an Xbox. A demo was also released before the PC version. New Features Weapons #Fuel Rod Gun A Fuel Rod Gun is the Covenant equivalent of the rocket launcher. Instead of rockets, it fires arcing fuel rods and does not have a zoom, although the fuel rod gun has a higher rate of fire. #Flamethrower (Was originally planned to be in the Xbox version but never appeared on screen). #*Very similar to the Halo 3 flamethrower, with the exception of a longer fuel barrel and does not pull you out to third person or slow you down. Vehicles *Banshees (Added in Multiplayer, but was in the campaign before. Like others in multiplayer, it is indestructible.) This is the only Banshee in the trilogy that can fly backwards, albeit poorly. *Rocket Warthog (Absent from the Xbox version.) The Rocket Warthog has a triple barrel rocket launcher with a pretty good rate of fire. Maps *Timberland (PC Only) *Death Island (PC Only) *Gephyrophobia (PC Only) *Danger Canyon (PC Only) *Ice Fields (PC Only) *Infinity (PC Only) *Battle Creek *Wizard *Damnation *Boarding Action *Prisoner *Blood Gulch *Sidewinder *Chill Out Modding The PC community has adopted Halo: PC and began making enormous amounts of modified maps for other users since its release. With another release of a non-supported 3rd person software, Halo:Custom Edition, it increased the popularity of Halo: PC and its players became even more involved into modifying maps. '' Main Article: Modding Applications'' System Requirements * Microsoft® Windows® 98SE/Me/XP/2000 * PC with 733 MHz equivalent or higher processor * 128 MB of system RAM * 1.2 GB available hard disk space * 8x speed or faster CD-ROM drive * 32 MB T&L capable video card required * Sound card, speakers or headphones required for audio * Microsoft Mouse or compatible pointing device * 56.6 Kbps or better modem or LAN for online play; broadband to run a server Trivia *In Halo PC, there should be a loading screen just before the main menu. If you look closer, you will see the Marathon Symbol. *Some changes were made from the Xbox version in the graphics; Jackal shields are not different for Major and Minor, and do not change color as they get damaged (which were probably problems that the bitmaps and animations weren't loaded, from a release-time perspective), stationary shields have a different appearance, the reflection of some weapons reduced their strength, and Shades change as well. *''Halo'' was originally for the Mac, until Microsoft's acquisition of Bungie, which prompted the Xbox and PC versions. *This game has some problems when used on the Windows Vista platform (Frame Rate issues, etc.) as to when Halo 2 Vista is played on an XP. *Halo PC (and it's demo, which has attracted a large number of players due to its online play, which is limited to the Blood Gulch map and Silent Cartographer level) has maintained incredible popularity since its release. In May of 2007, over 130,000 players played Halo PC online, nearly 4 years after the game's release. Its popularity with PC gamers continues today.Bungie News: 6-4-2007. *Halo PC can be played without the CD as of patch 1.08. *Many people use Halo Trial for its ease of use when modding its (two) maps. *Halo PC is the only game to have the Rocket Warthog. *Halo PC was the first game to have the Flamethrower. References Related Articles *Halo: Combat Evolved *Halo: PC (Linux) Halo 1 PC ja:Halo PC